Frustrated Stephanie Ch 10
by hotboy21
Summary: Chapter 10. There is only two more chapters left for this story.


Stephanie couldn't believe what she was doing. It was beyond all comprehension but it was true. She was on her knees in the kitchen, wearing only her nightgown. Her mouth opened wider and her face lowered another inch as she gave her father-in-law a blowjob. What made it even more unreal was the fact that her father-in-law had her panties pressed against his nose.

Worse still was the odour of her father in law. The kind of odour that old people have. Still, his cock belied his 70 years. Mathew was by no means a handsome man and his age showed. He was potbellied and he had tits that were almost as large as hers. His cock though was something else. Thick and long and she only wished he had passed that on to his son, Tony, her husband.

What made it really terrible though was that no matter how repulsive Steph thought it was to be sucking the cock of this old man, the father of her husband, the man whose house she lived in, what made it really terrible was that her cunt was getting moist.

Mathew leaned back in his chair, grunting. "Mmmm your panties really do smell quite nice, my dear. And your mouth feels so good on my cock."

Stephanie raised her eyes to look up at her father-in-law sniffing her panties. She felt a jolt in her pussy that she hand't felt in a long time. Not since Dave and Brenda had moved to Chicago and her life of sexual frustration had begun again. In fact, the reason she was on her knees sucking her father-in-laws cock was because of a letter that Dave and Brenda had written her. A letter that had been intercepted by her Father-in-law. A letter that had made reference to how they both missed her pussy and especially the panty sniffing. Mathew had threatened to show the letter not only to Tony but also to her Mother-in-Law. Mathew knew that all hell would break loose and she knew it too.

"What are you going to do for me, girlie?" he had taunted her. "What do I get for keeping this Our Little Secret?" he had emphasized the last three words with a glint in his eye.

She hadn't known what to say and she had pleaded with him. "Please. Please Mathew. Its your daughter that's involved too. Please."

His eyes had narrowed and he pulled her roughly to him. Raising the hem of her cotton nightdress, he drunk in the sight of her white lace panties. "Take them off. Let me see what Dave and Brenda find so exciting about them."

Steph had little choice. She peeled of her panties and passed them to Mathew who took them gleefully and sat in his chair. He sniffed the panties tentatively, examining them as he turned them over.

"What are you doing just standing there girlie?" He spat out. "make yourself useful and suck my cock."

Her stomach had churned at his words but she obeyed. She knelt before him and unzipped his pants, pulling out his stiff member. She stifled a gasp at the size and girth of it before his bodily odour caused her stomach to feel queasy again. After a few good licks and finally taking the entire cock into her mouth, her pussy was spilling out its own juices.

Steph tightened her lips around the shaft and rubbed her tongue against the cleft underneath the pricktip. She felt the cock jerk hotly in response and she wondered how Mathew would feel if he knew it was his daughter Brenda, who had taught her the finer arts of sucking cock.

"Godamn it." Mathew moaned. "Does Tony know what a great cocksucker you are?"

"Tony doesn't know half of what he could do with me." Stephanie thought quietly to herself. She missed Dave and Brenda so much. Her pussy felt so empty without them. Tony could never satisfy her before she had got involved with Dave and even less when Brenda had joined in. With both of them gone, she didn't have much to look forward to sexually.

Mathew reached down to cup her breasts. He pinched her erect nipples and pulled them through the material of her nightie.

"MMmmm." Stephanie moaned as her nipples responded and send little waves of current to her pussy. She squirmed on her knees, moving her face up and down to massage her lips over the ridges of the cockhead.

Mathew played with her hair as he leaned back further, almost thrusting his cock into her mouth. He had often fantasized about his daughter-in-law sucking his cock and he was finally enjoying the visual and physical treat.

Stephanie's nipples were hard and throbbing, making little bumps in her thin nightdress. The more she sucked him the wetter her pussy became. She could feel how slick her cunt walls were and she desperately wanted a cock to fill it. She was tempted to pull her mouth off his cock and beg Mathew to fuck her. Her hand moved between her legs and she slowly began to tease her clitoris.

Her eyes closed as she bobbed her head faster and faster while her hands teased and pulled at her clitoris. Her other hand moved to stroked Mathew's balls as she sucked harder and faster, trying to coax the old man to cum.

She heard a chuckle behind her and she froze. She couldn't look behind her with Mathew's cock in her mouth and she closed her eyes again, her heart beating wildly. Mathew laughed, almost snorting. "Did I forget to tell you that invited Vincent over for a little fun as well?"

Stephanie's heart fell as Vincent laughed loudly behind her. It was bad enough that her Father-in-law knew her secret, now Vincent, the eldest brother of Tony, knew as well.

"Now take it deeper," Mathew commanded. "Take my cock deeper."

Stephanie almost gagged on the cock as it nudged against her throat. She pulled up until only the tip of Mathews's cock was at her lips. She licked greedily at the cockhead and moaned deeply, almost forgetting that she was being forced into this.

"Ooohhh Yesss." Mathew sighed, stroking Stephanie's face, almost lovingly. "Damnit Vince! Don't just stand there! I told you that this whore is going to make things different around here so what the hell are you waiting for?"

Stephanie heard the words and felt so degraded. She was angry but she was powerless to do anything. She worked harder on the cock, trying to get him off so that she could run upstairs and think about how her life was getting more and more complicated. No matter how angry or degraded she felt though, she still couldn't ignore the burning in her cunt. She sucked harder and could taste the salty precum leeking out of her Father-in-laws big cock.

Suddenly she felt hands on her ass, lifting up her cotton nightdress and she knew that Vincent was behind her. Stephanie closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out everything but in her minds eye, she saw it clearly. She saw it as if she was in a porno movie, a little slut on her fours in the kitchen, sucking one cock and about to get fucked by another.

Vincent pulled down his pants and fondled Stephanie's. "I always thought you had a great ass Steph." He kneeled behind her and kissed her upturned ass, prying it open and teasing the bud of her anus.

Stephanie shivered as his fingers teased against her anus. She wiggled her ass against his fingers, drawing another chuckle from Mathew.

"Told ya she was a hot bitch. Fuck her ass if you want to son!"

Stephanie shuddered again. She had taken cocks in her ass before and she knew she loved it. The thought of being ass fucked in front of her Father-in-law just seemed so impossible. She was even shocked that her Father-in-law had even brought it up. God he was just as perverted as everyone else!

She felt Vince pushing her nighty further up and then tapping her hips. She raised her ass, almost obediently. Her pussy was already dripping as Vincent rubbed his cock against her vulva, teasing her. Steph rocked back against the cock, trying to coax it into her. Vincent continued to tease her, just rubbing his cock up and down her slit.

"You want this baby? You want this hot cock?" Vincent asked her.

Stephanie did her best to nod her head, not wanting to stop sucking Mathew's cock. She also moaned out an affirmation "Mmm Hmmm."

Vincent laughed as he pulled his cock away and stroked her sopping pussy with his fingers. "Tell me! Tell me you want it. Do you wanna be fucked Stephanie?"

Steph hated him for making her voice out what he already knew she wanted. She pulled her lips off of Mathew's cock and looking over her shoulder, she cried out.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me damnit. Just fuck me!"

She turned back to Mathew's cock and was taken aback again at how large it was. The veins throbbed along the sides of the prick making it look almost like a monster. She covered her lips over the cock head again, sucking slowly as she moved her mouth over the entire shaft.

She felt Vince placing his cock against her again and moving into her. The hard cock sliced into her wet pussy and she could feel that Vince obviously took after his father. A deep guttural moan came out of Stephanie as she felt her cunt get completely filled with cock.

"Ohhh.. Your so hot and tight." Vincent moaned as he buried his cock deep into her pussy and his balls touched her hairy lips. Vincent held her tight by her hips and then slowly started to work his cock in and out of her. Her cunt felt so full and as she bobbed her head up and down on Mathew's cock, she rocked back and forth, trying to work up a rhythm between both the cocks filling her holes.

Stephanie was moaning loudly now, she had become a fuck machine and her entire body tingled with excitement. She felt Vincent gripping her hips tightly, pulling her toward him as he rammed his cock hard into her.

"Unnnh...Unnh... Unhhhh!" She moaned around Mathew's cock as each thrust from Vincent fucked deep into her pussy.

"This is so hot. So hot!" Vincent moaned. The sight of his cock disappearing into his sister-in-laws cunt while he watched her suck of his father was just too good to be true. him. He reached under Stephanie to squeeze her breast and pinch her nipples.

She started to make high pitched mewling sounds. She felt her pussy contract and she started to buck and convulse in the throes of a hot orgasm. Her ass pushed back at Vincent and she screamed, the sound cut off by the monster cock in her mouth.

Vince felt Stephanie's cunt contract around his cock and he fucked her harder. He felt his balls tighten and then his hot lava shot out of his cock deep into Stephanie's cunt. She felt the hot liquid hit her cervix and she convulsed again. Her eyes suddenly grew wide as she felt Mathew's cock swell inside her mouth. She instinctively tightened her lips as her mouth filled with hot salty cream. Stream after stream filled her mouth and she swallowed, enjoying the taste of her father-in-law. She kept the cock buried in her mouth as she felt it slowly shrinking.

"Holy shit!" Vince cried out. "That was the hottest fuck I've ever had. She sure beats my wife!"

Stephanie continued to nurse Mathew's cock, almost willing it to come back to life again. She caught a glimpse of something being thrown across to Vincent who uncorked himself from her. She felt him plug up her leaking pussy with some material and she realized it was her panties.

"Go get yourself cleaned up." Mathew commanded as Vincent left to do the same.

Stephanie slowly drew her lips away from his cock and stood up. She quickly placed her hand around her panty stuffed pussy to stop the panties from falling out. Her cunt felt so full of cream and she knew that the lace panties wouldn't do a very good job of holding all that cum in.

"Now listen my dear. Vincent doesn't know anything about that letter. Only I do. He doesn't know what a hussy you've been with Dave and Brenda. He doesn't need to know all that. What he does know now is what a slut you can be. So all I can say is that things are going to change around her girlie. Things are going to change."

Stephanie had no doubt that he was right...


End file.
